This invention relates generally to Gatling-type miniguns. More specifically, it relates to an improved access door assembly for the delinking feeder of a Gatling-type minigun.
Gatling-type miniguns have been known for many years. The Gatling-type minigun is a multi-barreled machine gun with a high rate of fire (2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute). It features Gatling-style rotating barrels with an external power source, such as an electric motor. One previous example of such a gun is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,515 B2, entitled “Access Door for Feeder and Delinker of a Gatling Gun,” which is incorporated herein by this reference. Long existing motivations in the design of Gatling-type miniguns have been to minimize jams, extend the operational life and improve ease of use of such guns.
Gatling-type miniguns include a delinking feeder assembly, which is an ammunition feed device that receives an ammunition belt of linked cartridges, sequentially separates or “delinks” the cartridges from the ammunition belt, and feeds the cartridges to the minigun for firing. An access door assembly is mounted on the delinking feeder assembly for providing access to the interior of the delinking feeder. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved access door assembly for a delinking feeder of such a minigun.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.